


What Does It Take To Get Them Together?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: What Does It Take To Get Them Together? Tickle fights apparently. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	What Does It Take To Get Them Together?

For most of his existence, emotion wasnt a factor in decision making for Logan.

Uuuuuuntil he developed the unfortunate inconvenient “crush”.

There was something about Roman that changed him. Emotions became… almost appealing?

He actually seemed to enjoy some of his emotions. 

He enjoyed the slight giddiness he felt in Roman’s presence. The content satisfaction when he smiled. The exciting enjoyment when they spent time together. And even a rather unusual playfulness that arose unexpectantly from time to time.

Luckily, nobody was aware of this, so he could continue being seen as a serious person who doesnt have time for emotions.

…

“VIRGIL! LOGAN HAS A CRUSH!” Virgil was startled at the sudden squeal from his fatherly friend.

“What?”

“Logan has a crush on Roman and its the cutest thing ever!”

“Cute isn’t how i’d describe it. More annoying how they won’t just make out already.”

“You already know?”

“It’s the most obvious thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s adorable!”

“I guess it’s kinda cute. And Roman clearly has feelings for him. I just wish they’d do something about it.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a squeal from the living room.

“Puhuhut mehe dohohown!”

“The tickle monster’s got ya now, pocket protector! Rawr!” 

“NAHAHAHA!”

Patton giggled. “I think they are doing something about it. Or more accurately, Roman is.”

Virgil and Patton wandered to the living room to take in the scene. 

Roman had Logan in his arms and was nuzzling and blowing raspberries into his belly. Logan’s face was bright red and adorned with a big happy grin.

Virgil smirked and glanced at Patton who was biting his lip to keep from squealing. Virgil rolled his eyes. “They’re basically boyfriends. Why won’t they just make it official?”

At that moment, Roman noticed they had company. “Oh! Uh- hey! we were just- uh…” Roman stuttered, clearly embarrassed. The teacher in his arms was still giggling madly, unaware of his surroundings. 

“Platonically tickling your friend in your arms?” Virgil snickered. Patton was beside him, trying not to squeal from a cuteness overload. 

Roman coughed with a growing blush as he gently set Logan down. Logan steadied himself on Roman and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress his giggle fit. Logan’s face when he realized Virgil and Patton were grinning at him was priceless. 

“V-Virgil! Patton!” 

“Yes, Logan?”

Logan went red in the face and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “U-Uh. I’m going to go grab some… things from my room.” He hurried off, clearly embarrassed. 

As soon as Logan left Virgil turned to Roman. “You need to grow a pair and ask him out.”

“W-What?”

“Do something! If not, I’ll do something.”

“Y-You- I-” Roman was clearly flustered and caught off guard. 

“Fine. I’ll do something.” Virgil flashed a grin and turned to leave, grabbing Patton on his way out.

“What are you going to do virgil?”

“Watch.” Virgil smiled and paused, waiting for Logan to walk by. “Hey, L.”

“Hm? Virgil?”

“Roman’s more ticklish than you are. I guarantee it.” 

With that, Virgil and Patton left, letting this new information sink in on Logan.

…

“Hello, Roman.” Logan greeted his… friend as he entered the living room again.

“Oh! Hey, Lo.” Roman’s embarrassed expression from earlier softened when he saw Logan enter.

The two were together in an instance, a lot closer than typical friends would be in this situation.

Logan put a hand on Roman’s arm and smiled. “Virgil told me something earlier.”

“What’d he say!?”

“He just shared with me-” Logan moved his hands to Roman’s ribs. “-the fact that you’re apparently very ticklish.” With an unusually sly grin, Logan’s fingers tightened and jabbed Roman’s ribs, eliciting a… rather adorable squeal. 

Logan’s eyes sparkled in excitement and adoration as he continued jabbing and squeezing at the vulnerable ribs.

“LO! Noho! Dohohon’t dohoho ihihit!” Roman snickered.

“Do what?”

“Tickle me!”

“Why, Roman. I’d be delighted to~” Logan took a step forward, pushing Roman back onto the couch, before looming over with a cocky smile. He reveled in that growing blush and excited vulnerability in his eyes. Roman could escape with ease. But he didn’t. He sat back with a wobbly smile and those damn adorably excited eyes. 

Logan wiggled his fingers and grinned. “You’ve been tickling me to pieces in your arms very often, time for a little revenge, don’t you think?”

“But you like it!” Roman protested.

Logan almost choked on his words before gaining his composure again. 

“I- Th-that maybe so, but-”

“Ha! You admitted it!”

“Alright, you little shit, let’s play.” Logan threw out any build up he had planned and dug in, tickling Roman’s ribs and sides eagerly. 

Roman snorted and threw his head back in hearty laughter.

“LOHOHOHOGAN!” 

“Yes, dear?”

“IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES!”

“Well of course it does. That is the point after all. Would you like me to go somewhere else?”“

“Yehehes p-plehehehease- ahahahaha!” 

Logan felt his cold computer heart melting at his hysterical giggles.

“Alright, but remember, this was your choice.” Logan quickly shot his hands up under Roman’s arms. His fingers got to work scratching and wiggling and poking at the sensitive skin. 

Roman absolutely lost it. He arched his back and squealed before dissolving into hysterical cackling. 

“LOHOHOHOHOH- NAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!”

Logan felt his smile grow fond. Roman looked so happy. He didn’t seem to be fighting this at all. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed it.

Roman’s eyes were crinkled shut with light tear drops forming from his laughter. An adorable pink blush was slowly spreading from his face to his neck and ears, and his smile was so wide and carefree.

Logan stopped his fingers. He was too busy saving this image for later.

Roman was breathing heavily and calming down, the presence of fingers still making him giggle.

After a moment Roman opened his eyes and smirked. “Ca-Can I help you with something, Pocket Protector?”

“You’re adorable.”

“I’d prefer valiant, thank you very much!” Roman said in an overly manly voice, causing Logan to snort and giggle himself. Roman lit up. That’s what he adored seeing. He adored Logan’s smile. His laugh. His enjoyment. His happiness.

The two were comfortable there. Logan on top of Roman. Close and quiet.

Logan smirked and gave an extra poke to roman’s underarm. Roman squeaked and pulled his hands away, giggling. “Hey, not nice.”

“I love hearing your laugh.”

“I love hearing yours.”

Another pause.

“Can I kiss you?” Roman asked.

“Of course.”

The two embraced and kissed.

Virgil was in the hall cheering quietly to himself. “Yes! Yes! Finally!” He whisper-yelled. 

All they needed to get together was a couple tickle fights apparently.


End file.
